


Fall/Autumn with Bjorn

by Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla



Series: Bjorn x Reader [6]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, No Headcanons yet, Vikings, fall - Freeform, hopefully will have hcs later, just moodboard, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 12:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16932963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla/pseuds/Queen_See_Ya_In_Valhalla
Summary: (Just the moodboard for now, will have hcs at some point)





	Fall/Autumn with Bjorn

(Vikings moodboard made by me)


End file.
